


It's Not the Destination, But the Journey That Matters

by CascadingSilver



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Aja and Krel do Things and Jim is grateful, Blinky is a good dad, Gen, Horn growth, I was really upset with Draal’s death so…, Jim is basically a baby Troll now, Jim is scarred, Jim's a big baby, OR DID HE ACTUALLY DIE, also AU and canon-divergent scenarios lots of father-son fluff, and is very protective, and lots of family fluff, and sleep, during and post-canon, he needs hugs, jumps around the timeline a lot, timetravel, troll!Jim in the Daylight armor!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingSilver/pseuds/CascadingSilver
Summary: In which the familial relationships in Trollhunters are explored.Or,A collection of oneshots exploring during- and post-canon scenarios (as well as AUs).





	1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of oneshots varying in length focusing on the familial relationships in the show with a particular focus on the father-son dynamic between Blinky and Jim during and post-canon. I adore their relationship, and I don't see nearly enough of it in the fandom. That's why I'm doing a fic on it! Cos I want more TrollDad fluff! 
> 
>  
> 
> There will also be AUs and canon-deviation scenarios, mostly because I have a lot of random AU ideas rattling around that I wanna write but are too short or I haven't developed enough to put into a story all their own.
> 
>  
> 
> I headcanon that Jim becomes a lot more child-like after his transformation due to Troll aging. I've seen people write that one developmental year for a Troll is around 15 to 16 human years, thus making Jim a Troll-infant. When he dons his armor and is fighting, he's got that near-adult cognitive ability of a teenager, but, like, when he's just a normal half-Troll boy, he has child-like emotional responses.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I tend to call Jim a “Halfling" due the fact that he's “not quite Troll, not quite human.” He's something in-between, so I often refer to him as such.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. Enough of my rambling. I’mma leave now.

Jim hadn't been able to sleep peacefully since the Battle, nightmares plaguing the boy on a regular basis. He would be ripped from sleep with a scream or a groan, eliciting grumbles from the Trolls in the immediate vicinity. 

 

It had been noted by many (read: the other two Trollhunters accompanying Jim) that Jim's emotional responses to these dreams were reminiscent of that of a young child, what with his tendency to shed tears and curl up into himself, his entire body trembling fiercely. It was a less-oft occurrence now, a few weeks after they had left Arcadia, but it still happened far too often for the Trollhunters’ liking.

 

So this is why, on that particular night, Claire was not surprised to hear a terrified moan and a strangled shout following not long after emanating from the direction of Jim's cave.

 

He had chosen to sleep in the cave closest to the entrance of the cavern they had found for shelter, saying that it would be best for the Trollhunter to stand guard.Everyone else had chosen the two other caves, a Trollhunter watching over each group. 

 

He had obviously fallen asleep at his post, for that cry of distress could only come from the worst night terrors.

 

Quietly, so as to not disturb anyone, Claire tiptoed out of her sleeping bag and through the maze of living stone. She flinched and stopped dead as a Troll, looking to be one of heftier types often seen around Trollmarket, shifted in their sleep and threw an arm right across the path she had just tread. 

 

Claire waited a moment, then sighed in relief at the apparent lack of consciousness, continuing on her way when she deemed it to be safe. Her footfalls quietly echoed in the large space, punctuated by loud snores from every corner of the room.

 

Honestly, the girl was surprised that they hadn't been spotted and/or found sooner due to the quantity of noise the Trolls made when they slept.

 

Claire finally exited her cavern, but stopped short at the scene in front of her playing out in the moonlight. 

 

Blinky had gotten to Jim first, undoubtedly also awakened by the Trollhunter’s frightened cry. Ever since they had left, all three had taken to sleeping lightly, ready to fight and evacuate if the need arose. The skill also came in handy if Jim had night terrors and needed to be comforted.

 

Now, Blinky held the boy in his lap, rocking back and forth as he gently stroked Jim’s coarse hair and striated horns. The Troll’s three other arms held onto Jim firmly, cradling the Halfling to his chest. 

 

Tears ran down Jim's face as his mouth trembed with his quiet sobs. He clutched at Blinky with one hand while the other was curled against his chest, pawing at the space over his heart where the Amulet resided, for the Daylight armor had reacted to the Trollhunter’s perceived danger and wrapped itself around him.

 

Jim keened softly, earning a gentle shush from the one holding him. The boy hiccuped, pushing his face into Blinky’s chest. 

 

“It's all right,” Blinky murmured. “don't cry. Don't cry. I'm right here.”

 

“D-don't…” Jim mumbled, most likely disoriented from the intensity of the nightmare. “Don’t go...please…” 

 

“I won't. I'll always be right here.”

 

Claire watched for a little while longer, smiling softly as the father comforted his son. She turned to go, looking back just in time to see Blinky press a gentle kiss to the crown of Jim's head, a comforting human gesture he'd most likely picked up from Barbara. 

 

With a heartfelt smile, Claire finally left the front cave, telling herself that, from now on, she would let Blinky handle Nightmare Duty.

 

And the next day, Jim slept better than he had in a long while, to the relief of both Claire and Blinky. 

 

(Though Nightmare Duty was still needed for a few months to come.)

 

(Claire still let Blinky handle that.)


	2. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, apparently, hasn't finished growing yet. Toby notices how similar Jim and Blinky are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a while, I’m back! Sorry about that long chunk of time. Work really picked up around the time the first chappy was posted (I work in a theme park in New England, haha) and then school started recently…bleh.
> 
> I'm probably going to reuse this idea in another TH story I'm currently working on (that I'm going to finish! I promise!) but I just wanted to get it out now cos I liked it so much.
> 
> And if whatever it is is post-canon, I'm not going to have Blinky call Jim “Master Jim”. Cos they have a canon father-son relationship, and are you really gonna call your son “master”?

“Ow,” Jim groaned plaintively.

 

Blinky looked up from his book. Jim was face down on the table across from him, hands pressing at the spot on his head between his horns. An open book that had been in front of the boy was now pushed to the side in order for Jim to faceplant on the wooden surface. Blinky was glad at that instant that they had finally finished the library, for this would have been unacceptable behavior for the Trollhunter had they been in public.

 

Blinky quirked a brow. “Did you hit your head again, Jim?”

 

“No,” Jim grunted. “my head just...hurts. And I don't know why.”

 

“Hm.” That was odd. “It could be that your horns are growing out,” Blinky stood up and circled around the table, “but let me take a look.”

 

Jim slowly raised his head, a pitiful look on his face. Blinky stopped behind him and gently ran his stone fingers over the curved grey surface of his son’s horns.

 

Jim tilted his head back, crystal-blue eyes peering up at the older Troll. “It’s not my horns,” he clarified, “It’s, like, on my head between my horns.” 

 

“Well, that's odd,” Blinky muttered, his hands moving down from Jim's horns to part his blue-black hair. “are you  _absolutely certain_  you didn't hit your head?” He peered at the stony blue skin underneath the hair, delicately feeling for any odd bumps.

 

“Yeah. So, like, I just woke up today and my head was hurting. I thought I just slept wrong on my horns, but- ah!”

 

Jim suddenly hissed in pain as Blinky came across a small lump that had grown near his left horn. Blinky blinked as a small suspicion took root in his mind. He looked down at Jim, who had cringed as soon as he had touched the spot. This behavior reminded him a lot of when when he was younger…

 

“Wait just a moment, Jim.” He patted the boy’s shoulder with a lower hand. “I think I might know what the matter is.”

 

The Troll carefully checked Jim's scalp near his right horn, and sure enough, there was a second lump.

 

“Just as I thought.”

 

“What?” Jim turned to look at him. “So you know what's wrong?”

 

“Ah, there is nothing wrong, my boy.” Blinky chortled. “You are just not finished growing.” He tapped one of Jim's horns. “You, apparently, are one of the types of Trolls that have two sets of horns, much like myself.”

 

Jim's eyes widened in surprise. “So my head hurts...because I'm growing another set of horns?”

 

“Indeed!” The scholar clapped his hands together in excitement. Not only was Jim his adopted son, he apparently got some of his physical attributes as well. 

 

(Privately, Blinky wondered just  _what_  Merlin’s potion contained, for Jim was displaying physical traits that were common among Blinky’s tribe. How in the world did Merlin make  _that_ happen?)

 

“So how long are they gonna take to grow?” Jim’s query quickly brought him back to the present. The boy was delicately fingering the bumps, wincing when he pressed too hard. Even still, there was a look of wonder on his face. It wasn't every day you grew a second set of horns, after all.

 

“I would say around two months, perhaps three,” Blinky mused, rubbing his chin with an upper hand. 

 

Jim, despite his apparent awe at the prospect of a newly-discovered Troll feature, groaned dramatically and faceplanted again. “So my head’s gonna hurt for  _three_   _months_?”

 

Blinky was in the process of forming a witty response when Tobias, who was visiting from Arcadia, burst in. “Heeey, Jimbo! Hiya, Blink!”

 

Trailing behind him was AAARRRGGHH!!!, a content smile on his large face.

 

However, both stopped quite abruptly when they saw Jim's current state of faceplant. The two Arcadians looked at Jim, then at each other, then at Jim again. Toby scratched his head, puzzled, before going up to the Halfling and tapping his shoulder.

 

“Jim? Hey, buddy, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Tobias.” Blinky answered for Jim, finding this all quite amusing. “Our Trollhunter is just-"

 

“Horns?” Interrupted AAARRRGGHH!!!, who had taken a noseful of Jim's scent in the meantime.

 

Blinky went to answer his longtime friend but was once again cut off, this time by Tobias.

 

“Huh? Whaddya mean, Wingman?” 

 

“What Blinky means,” Jim finally spoke, wanting to spare his poor father from being interrupted again, “is that I'm growing another set of horns.” He lifted his head from the table and glanced at AAARRRGGHH!!!. “You can smell horns growing?” 

 

AAARRRGGHH!!! just rumbled in response.

 

~~~

 

And thus began the growing of Jim's second set of horns. Blinky, luckily, had managed to find a book on Troll medicine, in which he had found a potion used to soothe the ache of growing horns. Jim had very nearly wept in relief when given it, a completely understandable reaction to having the pain that had plagued you for so long be removed. Or, at the very least, reduced. 

 

Blinky monitored the Halfling’s progress each day, informing both Jim and the two visiting Arcadians that the horns were growing in very quick, and that they would be finished very, very soon.

 

On the subject of Tobias and AAARRRGGHH!!!, both Jim and Blinky had been pleased to learn that the two would be staying for a couple of months, declaring that Arcadia was plenty safe and, in Tobias’ words, “Jim's new horns are too awesomesauce to miss!!”

 

Said horns were the same color as the larger pair; Jim checked their progress each day in a mirror plundered from the surface. They were small, like Blinky’s own smaller set, and positioned on the top of the Halfling’s head. Jim could often be seen fingering the horns, a distracted look on his face. Tobias also checked the horns, nearly as frequently as Jim himself, commenting on their progress. He would take hold of the larger, curving set of horns to pull the Troll’s head down to his own diminutive height, poking at the growths. 

 

More often than not, this ended up with Jim straightening suddenly, pulling Tobias off the ground and eliciting a shriek of surprise from the smaller boy. 

 

…There was also that one time that Jim had stood up with such force that the human had gone flying. (He had been caught by AAARRRGGHH!!!, thank goodness, but had been laughed at mercilessly by all observing.)

 

All in all, it was a very eventful two-and-a-half months.

 

~~~

 

“My head doesn’t hurt anymore!”

 

Jim’s joyful cry blasted through the cave’s main room, startling the still-groggy librarian from his book. He looked up to see his son’s radiant smile, a pleasant change from the painful grimace that had been on the boy’s face for the better part of the two-or-so months the boy’s new horns had been growing. 

 

“LooklooklookIthinkthey’redonedotheylookdone’causeI’mreallyhappytheydon’thurtanymore-”

 

“Jim.” Blinky interrupted, standing up. “Jim, calm down. You said you think your horns are done growing?”

 

“Yeah!” Jim beamed, bouncing up and down, still in his pajamas. “Look!” He tilted his down so Blinky could see the- yes, they were fully grown- horns. 

 

Blinky reached out and mussed Jim’s hair. “I’m so glad you are feeling okay.” Jim stood back up and beamed happily, fangs on full display. It was obvious that he had finally accepted his new form, and no longer felt awkward in his new skin. It had been hard for everyone close to the Halfling to see him struggle with his new proportions, and it was a huge relief to see him so at ease. It actually had been hypothesized that Jim had settled so quickly because he had always been destined to be a Troll; he had never meant to remain in his human form, therefore, he had never felt truly comfortable in it. And he was able to perform his Trollhunter duties better than ever before.

 

A loud yawn alerted the two Trolls to the human in their midst, who was sleepily glaring a Jim.

 

“Jimbo,” Tobias grunted, “maybe wait a bit before waking everyone else up? I was in the middle of a taco dream.”

 

“Sorry, Tobes.” Jim grinned unapologetically. “But look! My horns are all grown.”

 

“Whaaaaaaat?!” Tobias squeaked, suddenly awake. “Lemme see!!” He once again grabbed Jim’s horns and pulled him down to his height. 

Blinky tuned out as Jim and Tobias started chatting excitedly, happy to see Jim happy. It was a hard move to New Jersey, a hard time before the move, and now that they no longer had a concrete objective, Jim and himself had been slightly aimless in their day-to-day routine. Having Tobias, Jim’s best and oldest friend, and AAARRRGGHH!!!, Jim’s brother of a sort, in New Trollmarket gave not just Jim, but the both of them a direction to move in. 

 

It was a welcome feeling.

 

“Hm.”

 

Blinky suddenly snapped out of his revelry to find Tobias staring him in the face. The boy gave the scholar a good once-over, turned away, did the same to Jim, and turned back. The two Trolls shared a look, both of unsure of what exactly the redhead was doing. Jim’s glance shared nothing except confusion. 

 

“…Jim?”

 

“Don’t look at me. He just…started doing this. He stopped right in the middle of a sentence. …Tobes, what are you doing?”

 

“How have you not noticed it already?!” Tobias suddenly burst out, startling the two others. 

 

“Erm…noticed what, Tobias?”

 

“This!!” The boy animatedly gestured to Blinky and Jim. “You two- look at yourselves!  _You really look alike and I have no flipping idea how you haven’t noticed before!!_ ” 

 

“Uh.” Blinky looked at Jim, really looked at him…and saw it. While the Halfling lacked the six eyes that his tribe possessed, he had a very similar facial structure. His horns were incredibly similar to his own, and Jim’s hair flipped up in the back in the same way his did. 

 

Tobias was right. They  _did_  look quite similar.

 

And Blinky really had no idea how he’d missed it.

 

Jim looked to be considering Tobias’ words as well, glancing down at his body and then to Blinky repeatedly. 

 

It was at that moment AAARRRGGHH!!! chose to wander in, probably awoken by all the shouting. 

 

“Wingman!” Tobias waved his arms in the air, “Hey! Don’t you think Blink and Jimbo look alike?” 

 

The large Troll lazily yawned before replying, with a quizzical look at his small friend, “You not see before?”

 

“What do you mean I didn’t- No! I didn’t! That’s why I just asked you!”

 

“Obvious.”

 

“It wasn’t to me! Okay, so it was really stressful that day and it was dark, and- so you saw it?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?  _That_  quickly?”

 

“Smell similar.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Blinky rested a hand on Jim’s shoulder as they watched their friends bicker. Having Tobias and AAARRRGGHH!!! here really was good for all of them. 

 

Especially since Tobias had brought his and Jim’s similarities to light.

 

His son looked up at him, fangs prominent in his grin.

 

“…Tobes is right,” Jim elbowed him in the side lightly. “I guess we do look alike. Don’t you agree,  _Dad_?

 

 

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I really couldn’t figure out how to end it better. And I realized halfway through writing this thing that I forgot to mention Claire in any way. Whoops.
> 
> Hey, so if you haven’t already listened to Of Monsters and Men’s song “Human”, I really recommend giving it a listen. If I didn’t already know it was released before TH even came out, I would bet money on it being written about Jim in seasons 2 and 3. Seriously, I just get Jim vibes from the entire thing.


	3. Let's do the Timewarp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja and Krel have alien tech that does good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, kinda stupid, and written in under an hour. Since I know next to nothing about what 3Below holds for our beloved characters and what kinda tech Aja and Krel have, I’m taking some liberties regarding what they’re able to do.
> 
> …I can’t believe they moved the drop date to December. *scrunches face angrily*

“So you are saying that your Troll friend was killed trying to save you?” Aja’s glowing blue-and-black eyes blink at Jim owlishly, confusion written on her features.

 

“Yeah…” Jim sighs, running a hand through his coarse black hair. He fingers one horn absently. “And he never got to see me like- like  _this_." He gestures to his body, heart hurting. It wasn't Draal’s time, Jim keeps telling himself. He didn't deserve to die.

 

Krel, with his head tilted to the side and his electric blue hair defying gravity, looks a bit like a confused Gnome. “If you care for this Draal so much, why did you not stop or go back in time?”

 

Jim stares at the alien prince like he's suddenly turned into an actual Gnome. “Um.” Stopping time? “We… can't? Without a Kairosect? And Merlin’s tomb didn’t allow for any outside magic anyway?” 

 

“Feh. I am not talking about  _magic_ ,” Krel scoffs.

 

“He is talking about  _science_!” Interjects Aja excited, her four hands clasped together excitedly. She pauses suddenly as a thought hits her. “Unless… you Earthens have not perfected temporal disruption yet?” 

 

Toby shakes his head apologetically. “Nope. No science-y time travel for us yet. Only magic-y time travel.” He points at the intergalactic siblings and smirks. “That was Claire’s fault.”

 

Said girl whacks him upside the head. “Was not! That happened because of that broken Kairosect!” 

 

Aja and Krel watch the two bicker for moment more before locking eyes with their Halfling friend. Jim gulps nervously, not liking in the least the smiles that draw across the siblings’ faces.

 

“Uh,” Jim mumbles as Aja and Krel suddenly take hold of his arms, grinning their bioluminescent faces off. 

 

“So, Trollhunter,” Krel directs. “Think of your friend.” 

 

“Okay…?” Jim, confusion written on his stone features, imagines Draal, prosthetic and all. Toby and Claire stop arguing in time to see Krel lift a metallic device to Jim’s forehead. The three disappear in a flash.

 

“AH.” Toby yells. “JIM. WHAT. AH.” Claire is frozen in shock beside him.

 

Suddenly, there is another flash, but four, not three, figures appear. One is Aja. One is Krel. One is Jim. (“ _JIMBO!!_ ”) And one is the stone figure of Draal. 

 

Jim stumbles, then catches himself, shaking like a dog ridding itself of excess water. 

 

The three Trollhunters gape at Draal’s rocky form before gaping at the two aliens.

 

“Okay. What.” Jim gasps. “Just happened.”

 

“Oh, we merely disrupted the space-time continuum for just a few seconds to jump back in time to rescue your friend!” Aja giggles. “He is supposed to be stone, yes?” 

 

“Well, he was poisoned by Creeper’s Sun,” Toby states, then slaps a hand to his forehead. “Creeper’s Sun! We have the antidote for that!!” 

 

“Well, what're we waiting for?!” Jim yells. He starts to run off before remembering to say, “Thanks!” to the aliens before sprinting away, presumably to find Blinky.

 

“Well, there goes Jimbo,” Toby observes. “‘Bout time he perked up.” 

 

“Oh, he wasn't before?” Aja asks, genuinely curious. 

 

Toby facepalms. Again.

 

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: this is actually the first of a couple things I’ve wrote/am writing/am planning to write regarding the revival/keeping alive of Draal. Do you know how much anxiety I had during the time he was brainwashed up until he was freed?! And then they killed him! Like 10 minutes after he was saved!! I’m seriously banking on the fact that they bring him back due the the fact that he was killed off so quickly. They canonized TrollDad and TrollBro #1, so why didn’t they canonize TrollBro #2? It boggles the mind. 
> 
> …Sorry about the rant. I just got the mini-story "The Way of the Wizard and I have so many Draal" feels, and I just. 
> 
> You know, I typically take those mini-stories for canon, but I absolutely refuse to take the bulk of this one for canon. Apparently, in the story, they go back and rescue his fully intact body, but they’re all like, “Nooo, he’s dead!!” when the exact same thing happened to AAARRRGGHH!!! and they were able to revive him. And then Gruesomes eat him WHEN HE WAS OBVIOUSLY STILL ALIVE. 
> 
> So let’s just ignore that, shall we? 
> 
> …At least I learned how whelps are born. *shrugs*


	4. The Night Isn't Always Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody goes through death alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a notebook back in July in the middle of the night, so I forgot this even existed until a day or two ago.
> 
> And some of my headcanons have changed?? But I didn’t bother going back through and changing stuff, so you get this as-is.

Blinky does not fear Death’s black cloak, for he knows he will see his family once more within that shadowy twilight-realm.

 

So when his time comes, he accepts it gratefully. He is the last surviving member of Team Trollhunters; he is ready for the next adventure that awaits him. 

 

Though his many eyes are now clouded, his mind remains sharp. He hopes he keeps his knowledge in death, for it would be a shame to lose all that he had learned in the many centuries that he had been alive.

 

His family, all descendants of the original Trollhunters and their friends, surrounds him in his final moments. He thanks them for being with him until the end. Toby IV, all frizzy brown hair and bright green eyes, sniffles as he grasps one of Blinky’s many hands. Don’t go, the teen pleads. Please.

 

But Blinky tells him that he has to, but he reassures him as well. He tells him that there are others trainers, other mentors that will teach him properly and will teach him well. No less is expected for the second human Trollhunter.

 

He is so tired, after all. So tired,

 

He feels his eyes start to slide closed, one pair after another. He bids his family a final farewell, squeezes Toby-that-is-not-quite-his-Toby’s hand once more. 

 

Then darkness washes over him. 

 

Blinky opens his eyes, and he is in the shadow of the Hero’s Forge. It is just as described, with ghostly stars twinkling overhead and a pale blue light washing over the expanse.

 

There is a shimmering noise behind him, and the Troll turns around.

 

There, standing tall and proud, is a dear soul Blinky hasn’t seen in years. A familiar smirk dances on the figure’s lips, apparent through the fangs that resemble Blinky’s so much. 

 

“Hey, Dad.”

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little random, but I love you guys so freaking much. I love this fandom. You guys are all so receptive of my work, and I love you all for it. You all have the nicest comments, and they make me want to write more!
> 
> I can’t believe I forgot to mention this, but I’m totally open to prompts/suggestions. If you have an idea, feel free to share it! I will, of course, give credit if your idea inspired me to write something.


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is made by the author

Hey, everyone.

So if this this just seems like this is being posted again, don't worry; thus far, a close friend of mine has been posting my stuff for me due to Reasons out of my control, and this is my first time posting stuff on my own. 

So I have no idea whether this is gonna just update weirdly or just be edited without being updated on today's date :/

ANYWAY, a HUGE thank-you goes out to my friend!

 

Unfortunately, no new oneshot for you guys, but I do have an announcement: I now have my own Tumblr account! I post under the name autumnalfallingleaves, so if you wanna go check me out, go right ahead. I have some art up and I’ll post some ToA meta soon.

 

Right now, I'm working on a story I'm calling "Come in Misery (Where You Can Seem as Old as Your Omens)", or just "Omens" for short, but I will be posting other stuff, most likely oneshots, before I get around to finishing up Omens.

 

Again, sorry for disappointing with no new story, but I hope you’ll enjoy my art.


End file.
